Family
by morph
Summary: The TARDIS reflects on family, Sarah Jane and K9 during 'School Reunion.' TARDIS POV. Part of my TARDIS 100 series. One shot.


AN/ You would be a fool to think I'm getting any money from writing Doctor Who fan fiction, seeing as it's all owned by the good people at the BBC. This is the TARDIS' thoughts about family, Sarah Jane and K9 during the episode 'School Reunion.' TARDIS POV. Beated by the beautiful LilCosette.

For Grandma and Poppa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another adventure. Another investigation. Another back room for me to sit in for a few days while the Doctor and his companions went off and had all the fun. I didn't mind. I know my place; to sit and wait, then transport them elsewhere and else-when. That's the routine. That's my life.

I could sense the aliens in the school I was parked in. Given the right clues, I probably could have told the Doctor what they were, but he never asked. I was contemplating who they could be when I felt someone - a conscious and intelligent mind - approach.

I recognised her right away, although I, like her, had to do a double-take.

Sarah Jane Smith.

Ah, Sarah Jane. It had been a long, long time since the Doctor and I had last seen her. She was older, but she carried her extra years well. She was probably investigating the aliens in the school too, putting the skills she had gained and refined when she lived and travelled with the Doctor all those regenerations ago to good use. Good for her.

I reached out as much as I could considering her position outside me and touched her mind. She was startled. My presence had surprised her. I was the last thing she expected to see, but she was not afraid. Why should she be afraid of me? At one point in time, I considered her to be family. I still would consider her family now. I sent her a greeting message.

"_Hello, Sarah Jane." _

I felt her swell with hope. If I, the TARDIS, was here, that meant _he_ was here as well. There was also more than a little denial present in her mind. How could it be? After all these years, how could we suddenly appear out of the blue? Easy. That's what I do all the time.

She backed out of the room, never taking her eyes off me. I knew the Doctor was waiting outside for her. They would reunite for the first time after six regenerations. It was incredible to even conceive the notion that they would see each other again. Of course, there was always that chance that it _could_ happen, but it was still extraordinary that it _did_ happen.

I spent the next few days remembering our adventures with Sarah Jane. I recall she always had a strong mind and personality. I knew that from the moment she snuck in through my doors and stowed away. I could have stopped her if I tried, but I didn't bother. I could see that she would make a good companion right from the start. I remember her thinking about the Doctor after he regenerated from his third body into his fourth and how bewildered she was. I helped calm her down, and assure her that things were going to be all right.

I couldn't reflect on Sarah Jane and not also think about K9 Mark III, that wonderful robot dog. It didn't matter which version he was, though his latest was a personal favourite. He was just as alive as I was. I missed having another mechanical being around and I hoped that if Sarah Jane was alive and well, then he would be too.

I wasn't too surprised when the entire school blew up around me the next day. I weathered it and managed to come through fairly well, with just a few flame-kissed burns and some shockwave damage. I've had far worse though. I had already begun repairs when the Doctor found me. I wasn't very pleased with him for leaving me in a building that he _blew up_, but any plans of revenge I had evaporated when I realised what the Doctor had with him; the remains of K9. I found out that K9 had sacrificed himself to save them. Of course he would, the good dog. The Doctor wanted to rebuild him and I was more than happy to help. K9 was like family too, and family look out for one another.

The first communication K9 Mark IV had was with me. I soothed him, like a gentle scratch behind the ears. He remembered me well, though his replies were groggy at first. I put my all into helping the Doctor rebuild him, and we were both very proud and happy with the result. K9 had to last this time, just in case Sarah Jane didn't want to come along again.

The shiny new metal pup waited behind my police box disguise as the Doctor met up with Sarah Jane. I was parked in a lovely park, a nice contrast to that cramped school closet. The Doctor invited Sarah Jane inside me. I recall her mind was suddenly bombarded with memories of the Doctor as she knew him all those regenerations ago, with the feeling of my presence inside her mind, and with the way I looked back then. She wasn't entirely happy that I had changed my interior design, but oh well.

Then she was offered the opportunity to re-join the family, to travel with us again, but she declined. I thought that was fair. She and K9 will always be a part of our extended family. They will always be tucked into a corner of my heart. Plus there is always the chance we will meet up again one day.

Then Mickey Smith, who had proved his worth, asked if he could come along, join the Doctor in his travels, see what is out there with his own eyes. I gave the Doctor my opinion on the matter privately. _"I say yes, my Doctor. Give him a chance to see, to learn even more, to become a closer member of our family."_

Then Sarah Jane made the argument that there should always be a 'Smith' on board. Would 'Smith' become our family name? What about Tyler? No… our family name should be my own. TARDIS.

The Doctor understood Rose's protests against the idea of Mickey joining as clearly as I did, but he ignored them. I did too. Why shouldn't Mickey join the family? He wasn't likely to make many mistakes, and he was good with computers. A useful ally. Like a cousin.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane's goodbye was difficult, but laced with some goodness. We love her and are still so proud of all she's done, as only family can be. I know deep in my mechanical soul that this won't be the last time we see her or K9. There will always be more family reunions.


End file.
